


Was I Being Obvious?

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Getting Together, Iron Man Suit Kink, Lab Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Was I Being Obvious?

A sigh of relief left the exhausted Steve Roger's lips as soon as his head hit the pillow. But sleep was not on his mind. Not after fighting off urges all day to settle a part of him that didn't fit the wholesome American image he carried with so much burden.

He didn't even bother taking off his suit. He dug his hand inside the thick material of his trousers and whimpered at his own contact. “Tony,” he mouthed rolling the drops of precum into his shaft. Steve bucked up into his own grip and glanced over at the door to be certain he locked it.

Those thick muscular thighs that led up to his perfect rounded ass covered in strong smooth metal. Steve shivered gritting his teeth. The rooms were sound proof but he always worried Tony somehow hacked into it. 

“Yes, come here.” Steve whimpered to himself, stroking his cock faster. Right after a battle when Tony arrives home and the armor melts off him and he's left, damp with sweat and in the skin tight under armor. Steve can't help but watch every inch of him. The fabric clings to him, revealing every delicious curve, tensing muscle, and bulge that made Steve's head spin.

Steve's breathing became sporadic and his hips bucked into his fist, moaning into the pillow as he came in his suit. He let out a shaky breath and recoiled his hand staring up at the ceiling. Steve pulled off his boots, and crawled out of his soiled suit to fall asleep on the nice cool sheets. He decided to clean up in the morning as his exhaustion finally caught up with him.

`````````

When Jarvis greeted him in the lab Steve knew there was no escape. He couldn't turn back and run to his room. “Hey To-” Steve's brain fizzed out the moment he saw the billionaire. Tony was wearing the bottom half of the suit, while he sat on the counter polishing his helmet. 

Tony looked up and smiled at him. “Come here Cap.” 

Steve nodded and walked down to him while biting his lip. “Sure you're not busy?” Steve asked leaning against the counter next to him. “I could um come back later.”

Tony pushed the face plate in Steve's grip and watched as his fingers spread out to feel the cold metal. “No you're fine. I'm just cleaning up a little.” Tony held his hand out and in a instant the gauntlets found their way to him. Steve shifted his legs hiding his hardening cock. 

“I've never held it before. It's not as heavy as it looks.” He murmured licking his lips. Tony's armored hand, touched Steve's chin bringing those blue eyes up to him. Steve shivered at the adrenaline rush it caused. “Hi,” he whispered.

Tony smirked. “Want to help me polish the suit?” 

Steve blushed and looked away but nodded. “Yeah, sure I mean if you want me to.” Steve grabbed the rag Tony was using only moments ago. He rubbed it against the face plate seeing the slick trail of gloss. 

Tony touched Steve's shoulder. “I can do that, the hard part is the legs if you're willing.”

Steve nodded falling to his knees in front of Tony. He swallowed hard, running the rag over the red metal that covered Tony's thighs. “Yeah just like that Steve.” Tony praised and placed his hand back on Steve's shoulder. Steve leaned into it without thinking. He ran his finger over the now slick metal. “Did you come down here to tell me?” Tony asked cupping Steve's cheek.

Steve nodded without look up. “Was I being that obvious?” He asked rubbing the rag over his inner thigh. Tony pulled Steve's hair with his bare hand. Steve looked up at him.

“Yeah Steve. A bit obvious. Your pupils are really big.” Tony dropped down to his knees next to him lacing his fingers with Steve's. “That either means you're scared, horny, or high. My bet is on the second one.” Tony smirked.

Steve looked down and bit his lip. “Yeah. I can't handle myself. I just keep thinking about...” Tony held out his other hand towards the counter and in another second both gauntlets were on. He grabbed Steve's hips and pulled him closer. 

Steve whimpered. “It's alright.” Tony promised letting both hands explore Steve's chest. Steve's breathing sped up. “Do you want to do something?” Steve nodded leaning in to kiss Tony's cheek. 

Tony turned into it, kissing Steve on the lips. “I do.” Steve whispered pulling off his shirt. Tony kissed and sucked on his neck. Steve's nervous hands found Tony's ass pulling him closer until hard metal touched his crotch. “Take me?” Steve asked, arching into Tony's body.

Tony nodded pushed Steve back on the lab floor. Tony laid between his legs, rutting against him. Steve was almost shaking at the contact and the heaviness of the suit. It grounded him. Steve wrapped his legs around Tony's hips. “You want me to make a suit I can fuck you in Steve? Have all the cool heavy armor laying against you. I could make it vibrate if you like.” Tony promised already having the blue prints vaguely thought out in his head. Steve whimpered, thrusting upwards into him. 

Steve pulled at his jeans until the button was ripped off and Tony leaned up to take them off the rest of the way. Tony pressed the gauntlet against Steve's hard length, watching as Steve arched up moaning loudly at it. “Tony!” He groaned.

Tony pulled at Steve's boxers and took off both gauntlets. Steve whined at their loss but there was no way Tony was going to risk pinching such a delicate area with them. “Hush Steve.” Tony whispered sucking on his fingers before bringing them to Steve's entrance. He started stretching him wide. Steve reached for Tony's waist wanting to touch more metal. Tony groaned at that, curling his fingers into his prostate. 

Steve's hips bucked. “Ready.” He whimpered.

Tony didn't need him to say that twice. He undid all of his suit now and shoved it back so it was out of the way but still in view. Steve pulled at Tony's sweats pulling them down. Tony was going to get up to grab a condom but Steve pulled him back down. “In my wallet.” Steve panted. Tony wanted to comment on the shock of that but didn't. He grabbed the condom rolled it on before he pressed the head of his cock to Steve's entrance. 

“Push back on me.” Tony ordered, running his hand along Steve's abs that tensed under his fingertips. Steve did as he was told and pushed back on Tony's thick cock slowly until all of his cock was seated inside him. Tony bit his lip bending over him to kiss him while he slowly built up a rhythm.   
Soon Steve was stroking his cock so fast he kept throwing his head back at the pleasure. It was too much. Tony was too good not to make Steve come quickly. Tony kept idling to keep Steve from the edge. “You okay?” Tony asked biting Steve's collar bone.

Steve whimpered and started rutting back trying to get Tony to move faster again. Tony fucked him hard and fast getting Captain America to come hard trembling underneath him. Tony was fast on his tail and finished deep inside his warm slicked up ass. Tony collapsed on top of him pulling off the condom before fully relaxing on top of the super soldier. “That was really nice.” Tony whispered.

“Totally.” Steve laughed wrapping his arms around him.


End file.
